1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device having a number of camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, if a user wants to obtain high-resolution images, he/she must use an imaging device including a high-resolution image sensor or a high-resolution lens, of which the cost is very high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.